nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune
Neptune (海王星) is a planet type Celestial and a major character appearing in Solar Emissary and Recollections of the Abyss. Appearance Neptune has pale skin with long, somewhat curly blue hair tied into a low ponytail with a yellow bow, with a fringe also covering their eyes. They are wearing a navy blue, sailor-esque military style uniform with 4 diamond shaped golden buttons on the front, along with matching navy blue pants and navy blue heeled shoes. They have white round folded wrists with a navy blue band around them, as well as what appears to be a white turtleneck and yellow collar under their jacket. They are also wearing a white cape with an inner blue gradient pattern that resembles both space and sea. In older artwork they are seen wearing a very similar designed outfit, though with a purely white cape and 6 round buttons instead, and an exposed neck. Personality Neptune is described as being "a starry-eyed sailor". Loves nothing more than the tranquil life of the ocean and the beauty of everything blue. They are very polite and calm, but easily excited by things. They also rarely talk, and hide their face under their fringe, being very shy. Illustrations show them to be generally happy and upbeat, with some pictures showing them with a caring side while around others such as Uranus or Noriko. Background Neptune is stated to be a painter and a sailor. They someday wish to visit Earth's oceans again, implying they may not have visited in a long time. They are also said to act as like an younger, yet taller and more responsible, sibling to Uranus. Not much else is known about them. Relationships Neptune is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Uranus Neptune has a sibling-like relationship with Uranus. It is implied they are on very good terms, saying they are usually around each other or joined at the hip. Though not much else is known about their relationship. Pyo has stated "They spend lot of time drawing and writing together, thinking of things and roleplay games. A lot of fantasy things they enjoy doing together. All kinds of things!" Uranus is also mentioned to have seen Neptune's eyes. Noriko Kagamitsuki Not much is known about Neptune and Noriko's relationship, but Pyo has stated on curiouscat that they are friends. They can be seen hugging in a picture in Log 29. Saturn They appear in one image together, though their relationship is not known. Haumea Haumea is listed under Neptune's affiliations, though their relationship is not known. Basis Neptune is a personification of the planet Neptune. Neptune is the eighth and farthest known planet from the Sun in the Solar System. In the Solar System, it is the fourth-largest planet by diameter, the third-most-massive planet, and the densest giant planet. Neptune is 17 times the mass of Earth and is slightly more massive than its near-twin Uranus, which is 15 times the mass of Earth and slightly smaller than Neptune. Neptune orbits the Sun once every 164.8 years at an average distance of 30.1 AU (4.5 billion km). It is named after the Roman god of the sea and has the astronomical symbol ♆, a stylized version of the god Neptune's trident. Like Jupiter and Saturn, Neptune's atmosphere is composed primarily of hydrogen and helium, along with traces of hydrocarbons and possibly nitrogen, though it contains a higher proportion of "ices" such as water, ammonia, and methane. However, similar to Uranus, its interior is primarily composed of ices and rock; Uranus and Neptune are normally considered "ice giants" to emphasize this distinction. Traces of methane in the outermost regions in part account for the planet's blue appearance. Quotes * "Thank you!!!" - Neptune on what appears to be thank you cards * "Don't cry..." - Neptune hugging Noriko Trivia * Neptune's Japanese name, Kaiōsei (海王星), means "sea king planet". * Neptune's birthday is September 23rd as stated on their Uchinokomato.me page. The same date the planet Neptune was discovered on September 23rd, 1846. * Their official profile states they secretly write self-insert fanfiction. * Neptune's favorite animal is fish. * Neptune's favorite hobby is en plein air, or outdoor painting. * Neptune's eyes are apparently amber, as stated by Pyo on Curiouscat. * Pyo has described Planet Neptune's ocean as being: "Neptune's ocean is very wide and big and is full of different strange creatures of many size and colour! Sparkling corals, shells and stones. There is a city where Neptune visits most, but there are also quite lot of caves too filled with many hidden treasures, or so it seem! It looks very quite lovely! Very blue and wonderful!" Gallery 1812a9b193fe15d2a8573f1cd66ce4d4.png|Neptune's old portrait Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Neptune on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch neptune-old1.png|Neptune's old design as seen in the Beta portal 0962982b9b6ead002a6076c8589eca49.png b0330690006804878ae6b3039b228fbe.png 03c2aac234ebb37c09527d02017ec2d2.png A526307b6282c7227ab8a55d003a9c1a.png 9e986ea8327628581cdb4d3de25bfc93.png uminohi2016_wallpaper_by_pyohato-dbxzlt0.png|Neptune as seen on the official Marine Day 2016 wallpaper 44fa07760c4dd95f26c3ac56e1970342.png ff9fd14bee8ae2d87294b7489f5ffdb4.png 58b6f2eba722eb3f6321b3d13b3f21b7.png ed9e40d2a27b5283373484d6fff9c0f4.png Fa74817c82a96810a42bffdfdcbeb5c7.png E80157fd66bb5c06e19bf6facbe669d7.png 40d04385ee63bb5a88927eaba02f5eb4.png Poster.png 2015c.png E324523235.png E6d27bbd3db361f4d867e14822db70e3.png D666dcc1097f3c3dc04e294803625d87.png B856db37f4e9432eee6d6b3d78594fbe.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/neptune.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/134895 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary Category:Recollections of the Abyss